Backfire
by Doublepasse
Summary: In which Lonnie and Catra have been relaxing together for a year with no strings attached and no feelings, and it suited Lonnie just fine. Until she...well, caught feelings. Catralonnie - EXPLICIT CONTENT


**So I got inspired by the amazing catralonnie fic on Tumblr by sheraraven Pride and Pettiness, go check it!**

* * *

Nothing felt better than a hot shower after a long training session. It was one of the rare moments of peace Lonnie could ever get in the Horde. Life was harsh for the soldiers who grew up here. As soon as they were able to walk, they were taught to fight.

No weakness was tolerated.

It was a miracle Kyle was still alive in the ranks.

That was why soldiers had to relax some way or another. For some it was a hot shower, and for some others…

Lonnie smirked as she turned the water down. She stepped out of the shower, glaring at a cadet who'd been waiting far too long for her taste.

"There'd better some hot water left Lonnie…" she pested.

"It's Force Captain Lonnie now."

"Excuse me, ma'am," the girl mocked. "Should I pick another bathroom, or is this one still available to people with normal sized heads?"

"Get fucked Caroline…"

"Yeah, you would know how to do that right?" the bitch snickered as she closed the door. Lonnie didn't even have the time to flip her off. She scoffed, heading for the exit.

"Our lovely Second-in-Command asked to see you again by the way… " Caroline sing-sang her words loud enough to be heard by everyone in the bathroom. "If I'd known sooner what it takes to become a Force Captain…"

Oh no. That wouldn't do. Lonnie turned around, kicked the door open, and dragged the girl out, twisting her wrist in the process.

"Shower time's over for you cadet. You're going to make five more laps tonight, and don't try to avoid this, I'll make sure Entrapta checks on you with the cameras, and she'll tell me if you didn't do it. Go, now."

Caroline stormed out, clutching her towel against her body, pesting against her. She didn't know what she would take at the next training. She had no idea who she was dealing with. Lonnie had now the legal power to make her life impossible… Caroline would be the perfect example for people who wanted to test her limits.

She huffed while she got dressed. She _had_ to move to the Force Captain locker rooms. It would avoid these kind of confrontation with jealous ex-co-cadets. But she didn't like change. It'd been only a week since Catra promoted her… It was too soon.

However the gossiping was starting to piss her off. If she moved, she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. But then again, if a certain Second-in-Command was more discreet, there wouldn't be any gossiping at all… She cursed against the feline while she was heading to her room.

Walking in the Fright Zone with her brand new Force Captain badge felt good. She couldn't deny she enjoyed the respectful nods she got from the older guards, and the glint of admiration in the cadets' eyes. Even the jealousy from bitches like Caroline made her smirk inside.

The one thing she appreciated the most though…

"You asked to see me, Commander?"

Catra didn't look up from the brand new computer Entrapta had offered her a few days earlier. Lonnie crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the wall, glaring at her back.

After a few seconds of silence, Catra looked at her over her shoulder, a brow raised, and shook her head like she was an idiot.

"You're gonna close the door someday?" her tone made Lonnie want to slap her. Catra had grown more mature in a few months of being Hordak's new Second, but somehow she still acted all snarky with Lonnie. Some things never changed huh…

"You know people are already saying something's fishy, since you keep _summoning_ me all the time…"

"If I need to talk to my new Force Captain in private, it's nobody's business but mine, and I don't give a damn about what any of them have to say."

Lonnie snorted, brushing off how her heart pounded when she heard the possessive pronoun.

"Just saying, it's not subtle to call me in your _bedroom_."

"Like you mind…" Catra closed the computer and finally gave her whole attention to the soldier. Her eyes did a full up and down travel on Lonnie's figure, stopping a bit longer on the badge.

Lonnie would never admit that she liked and hated at the same time how Catra acted like she owned her, now that she was her superior. It only made her want to pin her down on her unnecessarily large bed and show who really owned the other…

Lonnie was in charge of this...thing between them. She had been since the first time they did it on the rooftop in their senior year. Since the first time Lonnie had made it clear their relationship would only remain physical because they hated each other's guts. Since the first time Lonnie had made Catra lose her annoying smugness in the bliss of sex.

Lonnie had settled the rules.

But the rules had changed. In so many ways. And Lonnie hated change.

She stepped in Catra's personal space, anger raging under her skin as she saw Catra bite her lower lip.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what...?" Catra smirked. Her deadful claw traced a line along her neck, scratching just above the pulse. If she wanted it, Lonnie's life would be over in a second. It only made her more furious. She gripped her wrists, locking them behind Catra's back. Their faces were only an inch apart, Catra's butt was pressed against the desk, Lonnie towering over her. And yet she wouldn't lose her composure.

"I'm not your little bitch Catra."

"Hmm, but as far as I know, when I call you...you come," she enunciated all her words deliciously, showing her fangs with a grin to end her sentence.

She enjoyed her new power way too much.

"And if I decide we're done-"

Lonnie didn't let her finish. Their mouths clashed against each other, fighting to bite the other's lip first, moving ferociously at the rhythm of their rough feelings. Lonnie squeezed Catra's wrists tighter in her back, as she bucked her hips forward, leaning in until Catra would crash on the desk.

Catra parted from her, struggling to catch her breath. "Hey jerk, careful, it's a new computer..."

Lonnie huffed. She released her wrists, grasped her thighs instead and picked her up. Catra by instinct wrapped her legs around her waist. A glance up at her face was enough for Lonnie to regret it. A second later Catra pulled her dreads hard and bit in her neck, probably leaving a very visible mark Lonnie would have to hide for days.

"Hmm, you just took a shower… Who knew you could smell like flowers…"

Lonnie stifled her urge of moaning, focusing instead on the desire to break that smugness. She crashed their bodies on the bed, topping Catra.

"Shut the fuck up or I tell everyone how you _mewl_ when I touch your tail…"

That finally washed the smirk off her stupid face. Lonnie held a snicker back as she felt the claws clenching her throat, bruising the skin of her neck.

"You tell that to anyone, you're dead."

Lonnie loved to make her angry. She loved to see Catra lose control, loved to see her show her true self. A fucked up soldier, an outcast, a broken woman who struggled to make it through the day. Just like Lonnie.

But Lonnie was terrified by the idea that there was something else she wanted to see in Catra. Another part of her that the feline was hiding. A part of her she had only shared with one person in her entire life.

Catra's hand moved in the back of her neck, pulling her in another brutal kiss. She parted her lips, inviting her in. Their tongues meeting sent waves of pleasure in her lower abdomen, inciting her to grind on Catra, making sure she would feel the heat she was creating in her. She swallowed another moan at the feeling of their chest rubbing through their clothes.

It had always been like this between them. A battle to see who would cave first to that game. Who would let the first noise out…

Lonnie sat up, and tucked Catra's shirt up. The feline wiggled to help her get it off the fastest way possible. Lonnie took a moment to stare. She always did. She liked to see the effect she had on Catra, or, in this particular case...on her nipples.

"You're gonna wait till the next battle or…" Catra's breath hitched when Lonnie dived on her chest, sucking harshly until the nub turned reddish. Catra bucked her hips forward, but in a swift movement Lonnie blocked her thighs, and locked her hands on her wrists. She stared at Catra's face, appreciating the frustration in her mismatched eyes. Catra glared, but Lonnie knew she loved it.

This was her time to own her. And she would take it, as rough and slow as she wanted.

She wrapped her mouth around the nub again, sucking smoothly for a few long seconds, before nibbling without a warning. Catra's strength was such a pleasure to control under her.

Lonnie left biting marks everywhere on her breast, attacking then the second nipple, relentlessly, until she felt Catra trembling for retaining all her moans in her throat.

"Asshole…" she mumbled. "I need...release…"

"Oh you mean…" Lonnie let go of one wrist and smashed her hand between her legs, already so wet… "Like this?"

"Dammit, you jerk, yes, like this!" Catra opened her mouth and closed her eyes. But no sound yet. Lonnie licked and nibbled her neck while she rubbed merciless circles around her clit, following the undulations of Catra's hips.

She almost gasped when she felt Catra's hand on her own clit. Oh, she had joined the fight… Catra opened an eye, a smirk starting to tuck her lips. Lonnie caught them between her teeth, nibbling and pulling while she tried not to lose her focus at the sensation of Catra jerking her off.

"Take that off," Lonnie whispered.

She pulled away, and stared with hungry eyes at Catra slipping her pants and underwear off of her body. Showing her a part Lonnie had been the only one to see. Opening her legs for her only.

"On your knees," she commanded. Catra sent her daggers but obliged. She spun her body on the bed, leaning on her elbows, making sure her back was arching enough for her butt to perk nicely… Just to tease her… She knew Lonnie had a soft spot for that position.

The Force Captain didn't go smoothly. She squeezed the base of her tail at the same time she resumed massaging her clit. Catra buried her face in her arms, probably biting her tongue to avoid panting. But Lonnie didn't intend to let her resist any longer.

She moved her hand until it faced her entrance, and slided two fingers in without hesitation. Finally, Catra panted as she adjusted to the sudden widening, her toes curling on the bedsheets. It thrived Lonnie to start fast in-and-out motions. She felt herself ruining her own underpants at this beautiful sight. She reached to Catra's boob, gushing at the softness of the skin before pinching the nipple. Catra's body jerk at that. Chuckling, Lonnie then rubbed the palm of her hand on her back, tracing her column, before raking her nails on the skin just above the base of the tail.

Oh the sweet feeling of victory when she heard the whimper escape Catra's lips…

"Ass...hole…"

"You love it bitch," Lonnie answered as she added a third finger. Catra didn't feel obliged to retain her moans anymore. She cried in the bedsheets, pushing her hips against Lonnie to feel more friction.

But Lonnie didn't want to finish her that soon. Tonight, she wanted to see Catra last longer than usual. She wanted to feel her lose her mind.

She pulled her fingers out, ignoring the grunt of protest, and lied on her back. The first lick on her clit made Catra jerk up, but she didn't waste time pushing her pussy down on Lonnie's mouth, grinding to feel that damn tongue who used to pick at her on a daily basis before she was Second-in-Command…

Catra could be rougher than her if she wanted to, and Lonnie loved that side of her. She must have been the only one who could put up with her roughness, especially during their first times together.

But over time, Lonnie got softer.

She wouldn't go too easy on her though tonight. She licked all around the clit, making sure to avoid it despite Catra's hips motions. Once in a while flicking over it, she snickered inside when she heard the sharp noises coming from Catra's mouth.

When she inserted her fingers back inside her, Lonnie knew Catra would lose it soon. She didn't care about how loud she sounded anymore, pushing and pulling eratically to feel both fingers and tongue on her.

Adrenaline drove Lonnie to thrust harder. She didn't care if she couldn't breathe. She wanted- no she needed- to make Catra hers, right now.

She needed to feel whatever she was pushing back in her own heart, just for this moment they shared.

"Aaah, Ado-"

Lonnie froze. Catra had bitten her fist to muffle the rest of the word.

She didn't need to.

The Force Captain pulled her fingers out and tightened her fists. The urge of hitting a princess looking robot popped in her mind, making her head pulse. She hated it. She hated how her heart clenched in agony right now.

She grabbed Catra's butt, who had remained still, unsure of how to react. Lonnie twisted their bodies, slamming her on her back. She towered over Catra, whose eyes looked...confused. She had never seen that expression on her face.

It wasn't that part of Catra that Lonnie wanted to discover. It only made her angrier. It hurt.

Lonnie took her top off, then quickly, her pants and underpants followed.

"What are you-"

Once again, Lonnie shushed her with a kiss. It was less brutal than she would have wanted.

She pushed her thigh between Catra's legs, thrusting one long time to let her feel the pressure. Catra moaned in her mouth. She ran her claws on Lonnie's back, hard enough to leave some marks. Lonnie was tempted to pin her hands down like earlier, but she decided to let it go.

She hated that she made her softer.

She hated that she made her change.

She hated that it was all for...nothing.

She stared in Catra's half lidded eyes, whilst thrusting faster. The feline was going high again, but it would take more time to reach her peak.

Good.

Lonnie wanted her to suffer slowly. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Catra, thrusting back against her thigh, occasionally touching her own clit, asking for more, letting herself teased by her…

She was beautiful.

And Lonnie cursed that she got lost in her.

She would never acknowledge it though. She would never ever tell Catra a word. But what she didn't want to realize, was that her actions conveyed her emotions much better than any word. And actually...maybe Lonnie wanted that.

She wanted Catra to know. And she wanted her to feel _that_ too.

But did Catra see anything when she looked her in the eyes?

Every time she turned her head and closed her eyes to enjoy the bliss, Lonnie grabbed her chin and made her look up again. She wouldn't let her stare at anything else but her. She needed her to come for _her…_

_Look at me… _

_I'm right here, making you feel good. _

_And_ I'm _not leaving you behind… _

Catra stared back, focusing as much as she could, given her state. When she reached her peak, planting her nails in Lonnie's back, the Force Captain stopped moving, letting Catra grind at her own rhythm. She gave her a few moments to take her breath, then she bit her neck harshly, reminding her the nature of their physical encounter, for good measure.

She couldn't let her see how she got to her.

"Man, that was...different," Catra rubbed her face, chasing the heat away.

Lonnie didn't answer. She sat up, reaching out to her clothes. But Catra had always been a relentless bitch, hadn't she?

She wrapped her arms around Lonnie. She nibbled and licked her earlobe, rubbing a thumb on the skin of her stomach at the same time.

"You didn't get your release…"

"Fine by me," Lonnie answered acidly.

Catra chuckled, but it didn't stop her from exploring her body, teasing her nipple with one hand, while the other travelled lower and lower…

Lonnie stiffened. She stopped her hand.

"I think we're done for today Catra."

But Catra kissed her neck, again and again. Light pecks from her ear to her shoulder as she hummed. Her arms tightening around her torso. It made Lonnie breathless. It made her hands shake.

"Come on… You did me _good_ today. Let me give it back."

This was her way of apologizing. Lonnie knew it. Lonnie didn't want that.

And yet Lonnie didn't resist. She took Catra's hand roughly, and guided it down there herself. It was her last protection. Her last way of controlling the situation.

She didn't know why she let herself show so much weakness. She only knew she would regret it deeply later. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help hoping that something in Catra really wanted to please _her…_

If only she could be sure that nobody else was on Catra's mind when she rubbed her hand between her legs… If only she could find in Catra's eyes the same ardent emotions that lied in her own heart…

If only she had stopped this relationship when she started to feel something… If only she hadn't let any moan out of her throat the first time Catra had made her come…

If only she hadn't pounced on her on that rooftop a year ago…

But Lonnie was too far gone now. She couldn't resist the desire to feel Catra against her.

How could she have guessed that Catra, of all people, would wreck her heart like this? Their arrangement backfired on her with a hard slap on the face…

For all those times she underestimated the feline. For mocking Catra and calling her a weak soldier, only alive because Adora decided to keep her around. For making the arrogant mistake of thinking she would never fall for someone like her.

What a sweet revenge for Hordak's new Second-in-Command...

She had been right earlier and Lonnie hated it the most. All Catra had to do was call…and Lonnie would come.

She moaned louder than she ever did that night, her walls clenching around Catra's fingers, her mouth desperately searching for the feline's lips…

When she collapsed on her own bed afterwards, she closed her eyes, furrowing her brows to prevent the tears from coming up. Her heart burnt in her chest, and she wished she could rip it out of her ribcage and stump on it. She hated herself for letting it all happen. She hated herself for being the weak one. She hated herself for wanting more from a woman who obviously loved another one.

When she woke up, she felt like she had left her heart in that bedroom last night.

She felt empty.

* * *

**...sorryyyyy...**

**Hhhhh**

**Happy Valentine's Day :X**


End file.
